


Vhenan'ara

by Syndal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndal/pseuds/Syndal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cullen/Lavellan centered ficlets, oneshots, and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenan'ara

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen's attraction is becoming more and more noticeable. The Inquisitor confronts him about it.

She pins him to the stone with a snarl, her hand cupping his cock through the loose fabric of his trousers.

“Is this what you want, shem?” She bites out.

No. No, not like this. Not in an alley, rough and quick and shameful. Cullen wants her in his bed, upon sheets of silk, where she would be crowned with candlelight. He wants to take his time. He wants to trace the lines of every tattoo that mars her skin – burn them into his memory – that their stories might keep him company in the darkness before dawn. He loves her, Maker help him.

Her teeth brush against his throat, and his hands – his traitorous hands – tremble as they draw her closer.

Cullen wants to kiss her. He's wanted to kiss her since he first saw her... so he does. It is a chaste, solemn kiss, not right for the mood at all. He isn't even sure he'd done it right, until she draws back from him, her contempt so painfully obvious. Cullen feels much like a schoolboy again, awkward and alone.

“Kisses are for lovers. I don't love you, shem.”

 _Shem_. She practically spits the word at him, as if he were a fool to ever think otherwise.

Ashamed and broken, Cullen leaves her. He flees back to his room in the Keep, and prays that he will never have to look upon her fair face again.

Maker help him, he loves her.


End file.
